The Hope in the Darkness
by The Shadow Captain
Summary: Corvo Attano has always lived a conflicting life. Ever since his time from being teen to being a war hero to a revolutionary, he has always found himself in moments which sometimes effects him. But this is an era of madness for the empire and corvo will soon realize that his actions will not only effect his future but, will effect the fate of the people as well.
1. Prologue:1

Notes and other whatnot:

Hello, People of this glorious blue earth!

I am The Shadow Captain and this is my first time writing a story on this website.

This story is going to be my take on Dishonored's story.

As you know, the story was about the empress' bodyguard, Corvo Attano being frame for her murder,right?

However this is going to be different. This my version of dishonored, which includes action, stealth, romance ,friendship ,war violence, family moments, humor, movie references and even a bit of yelling and cursing but, this is Dishonored is it not?

This will include the main characters but with different roles and characters of my own will be included as well.

I will go by the game's logic, so make sure you know the how things work in dishonored!

Nuff said and done right?

Oh, by the way...

** Dishonored belongs to Bethesda and Arkane Studios**

I'm too middle-class to develop and publish such an amazing game, man!

* * *

**The Month of Songs, Sunday the 28th, 1799**

**Bastillian,Serkonos **

**11:47 PM**

Tonight was that night again. The Fugue Feast was tonight and people all over The Empire of Isles were celebrating the end of the year. After a year of economic depression, riots and fighting. The people of the country were finally having a break from all the issues that were haunting them. All of them were trying to celebrate it while it still lasted.

All of them, except a certain 15-year old boy named Corvo Attano

...

Outside of the door of the three-story tenant, that him and his adopted family lived in, he could hear the yelling and cheering of the parading citizens of his hometown. Even though, that this is one of the most celebrated events of the year. Corvo never cared for the Feast. He just wanted to sit in his lounge chair in front of the fireplace and read his book on Military History.

" God, how long will it take for those people to just be quiet?", Corvo exclaimed, " Who could blame them? After a year of this madness, this is something that they need to prevent from going insane.",

Corvo was an adopted child with a brilliant mind. He always found an interest in history, military and government. Some of the conversations he would have would go far into detail, which somewhat made him an outcast to other children, which wasn't a problem to him for he socialized better with adults. He was a very intelligent boy, always exceeding in school. He was also ambitious, his plans of the future included him graduating from school and enrolling into the military college in Southern Serkonos, so he can be an officer in the military. However, knowing that the instructors hail from the Isle of Gristol. They will say stereotypes and commit provoking acts because, everyone from Gristol sees every Serkonian as a lazy, diease-written pig.

* SLAM *

The noise from the door scared corvo, having him to believe that the people outside started to riot and began looting houses!

But, apparently it was one of his family members, who just returned home from partying.

" Guess-s who's drun..drunk?",

" I guess Simon.", Corvo said while turning back to read his book.

" you, my friend guessed ... right!", Said simon in his sluggish words.

Simon Kennsington was one of the family members who took corvo in when he has young. He was a 29-year old man with a reckless but caring heart. He and corvo were like brothers and corvo loved he like one, even though he had a drinking habit.

His family, The Kennsingtons, was a family that included Aunt Jane, Jack, Daina and Simon. They were a middle-class family who owned the three-story tenant in Lower Bastillian. Most the family had low paying jobs except Simon, who worked as a smuggler to take illegal goods to Gristol, which if found out, would give him a life sentence by the Order of the City Watch. No one in his family knew, except corvo, but he knew that he was only doing it to help out.

Simon slowly walked towards and sat in the lounge chair beside corvo. Corvo, being curious, decided to engage in a conversation with even though he was intoxicated.

"So, how was the feast?", Corvo said.

"uh..yeah! The Feast it was out-...sorry, I thought I was going to vomit, it was outstanding!",

" That's great, I'm glad you had such a wonderful time, simon.",

"Yeah...hey, where's the others?", Simon said

" Their on the roof, waiting for the High Overseer to reverse the clock.", Corvo said emotionless, not caring for the holiday.

" And you're down here reading a book? Corvo, I may be drunk, but, I know when something's up. You should be celebrating! This is a new century, the year 1800! This is a time for evolution, a time for new beginnings! Everyone here has a chance to restart fresh. You should embrace this moment as a way to enjoy life while you still young in this world!",

Corvo was dumbfounded, not only he felt moved by his brother's passionate speech, but he was drunk,DRUNK! But, he was right this was a new beginning for everyone and they should embrace it, including him.

" What time is it?", Corvo said, standing fast out of his chair.

" I don't know...I'm drunk, man!"

" Right. ",

He looked towards the clock and saw it was it was 11:55.

" There's still time.. Thanks Simon!" Corvo said excitedly as he ran up the stairs

" Anyti..."

Corvo couldn't make what he said. The sound of his feet hit the steps where too loud for him to hear anything.

What he did know was that this century.. this century was a whole new chapter in his life and that the best is yet to come.


	2. Prologue: 2

**The Month of Songs, Sunday the 28th, 1799**

**Dunwall,Gristol**

**11:40 PM**

" Madness..Madness!", Emperor Kaldwin shouted.

" But sir,.. the city watch suppressed the revolt, it won't happen again!" Explained the military adviser.

" Won't happen again? Next time it'll be a damn revolution!", The Emperor exclaimed.

Nearly 20 minutes ago. A group of Morlian Nationalists tried to ignite a rebellion in the capital of Morley. The nationalists were killed but, it cost the lives of over 20 city watch guardsmen.

" Sire, should I suggest that we send in soldiers to act as garrison units?"

" Seems like a good thought but, members in Parliament would reject the idea.", The emperor and his adviser started to walk up the steps, passing the guards, to Dunwall Tower.

" I'll tell you, Daniel.", The emperor started." It's been nearly 20 years since we shaped this nation and now all of it could be at risk, thanks to these hagfish mother-less rebels.",

It's been 10 years after The Morley Insurrection ended and the populace still had the idea of secession from the empire. The emperor himself was recently the head monarch during this time. He knew how bloody the insurrection was and the last thing he would want was a another.

They slowly made it up the last few steps to the double doors of the tower.

" Well, sir what do you wish to do?", his adviser said with confusion.

" Tomorrow morning, call up Parliament for an emergency meeting! I believe that those rebels bastards are up to something. Until then, signal the navy and tell them to send three battleships to patrol the ports leading out of Morley. We would want that mess spilling over here now would we?!",

" Very good, sir and may I wish you a happy feast.",

" Yes, yes and happy feast to you.",

The emperor and Adviser Daniel parted ways. Emperor Kaldwin slowly walked into the tower, where he was greeted by two city watch officers by the large steps.

" Hello, sir", the officers said in unison.

"Hello, officers. How's my daughter?", said the curious emperor.

" Madam jessamine is currently resting in her room upstairs.", one officer replied.

" Oh..well, thank you guards.", the emperor said disappointingly.

" Father..",

The emperor turned to look to see his beautiful, half-asleep, 15-teen year old daughter at the top of the steps.

" Ah, jessamine..jessamine, my basket of roses. You're awake! Come let's go to the roof and watch the fireworks!", the emperor said sounding excited

" Father, please I'm really tired."

" Oh, I know that but the fireworks will be exciting! You well be enthralled by such visual! Just come on! I'll even tell the guards to leave!",

Jessamine sighed and followed her father to the roof, where they were opened to a cold, breeze night.

" Guards, leave us please." the emperor said with a rough and harsh voice.

The guards left them up on the roof. Where the two could hear nothing but silence.

...

After 5 minutes, jessamine was becoming irritated from waiting. She wanted to go back in her nice warm bed.

" Father, how much longer till- * crack*

Jessamine heard a noise in the distance. Then Dunwall's clock tower chimed its keys, signaling the beginning of a new year.

The night sky was soon opened up to a fiery display of fireworks combining with the shouts and cheering from the crowds of the city below.

" Breathtaking.", jessamine said.

" Indeed.",

This moment had the emperor think to himself. What would happen now? With a new year in effect, what could happen? Internal conflicts in Morley will break out to a second insurrection? What will his daughter do when she takes the throne this year? Will the people of the empire finally live in the life they once had 50 years ago?

" Honey, promise me..promise me that when you are empress...You will always put your people first. No matter what.",

" I promise...old man.", Jessamine said playfully.

" Hey, your mother use to call me that." The emperor laughed.

" Don't worry father. I will safeguard the people with my life.",

They both embrace into a hug as the fireworks died out in the distance.

* * *

I wish to personally thank Someguy for being the first to review.


	3. Chapter 1: The Gathering Storm

Hello, people of the spinning blue ball, we call earth!

As you know, I'm The Shadow Captain and I have been absent for the past few weeks. I apologize for this, really I do.

I've taken time off, celebrating the 4th of July, which I hope for people reading this from the U.S, had a wonderful holiday!

I've thought of the future chapters of this story and I realize that it will include some graphic war moments. So, people who are not used to stuff like that please, be careful.

Now, with that said and done. Let's continue!

* * *

**The Month of Earth, Monday the 1st, 1800**

**Outskirts of Caulkenny, Morley **

**11:30 AM**

" Well, Captain Walker this is the day", said General Drakker.

" Yes, sir. This is truly a historic moment for our people", Captain Walker replied.

For the past decade, General Drakker was ready to " liberate the Morlian Nation". He had a force of over 30,000 men, ready to serve under his command. The General was the founder of the nationalist movement. He was a native of the isle of morley and formal General of the Morlian Armed Forces during the war against the empire. After he lost the infamous" Battle of the Northern countrysides" the entire northern front was overwhelmed by imperial soldiers and it resulted of the fall of the capital. After the war, he held a grudge against the empire. The empire brought their culture to Morley in replace of their own. They destroyed national land marks and destroyed the king's palace which stood for over 150 years. He believed that the reason why Morley lost was because of ineffective leadership and a large majority of uninspired citizens. And now he was ready put his own "effective leadership" into works. He would promise to exterminate the loyalists from this land and kill anyone would dare go against the revolution.

" Look at our lovely city, Captain. This is where our scientists invented the light bulb, which brought this world out of darkness. This is where our artists started a new era of culture and enlightenment. And this is where we will fight and bleed to spark a revolution that will bring back our honor.",

" Very good, sir",

The general's army was stationed over the outskirts of Caulkenny, far enough from the observation towers which surrounded the city. The general's plan was simple. After he claimed the city, the rebel armies stationed near the other towns of the isle, will attack.

" The green banner of our nation will fly over the city's square", The General started. " The old dust bag, Kaldwin will hear our voice once more! Captain, I'll warn you. This will be a bloody conflict. Men will fall and lives will be forever changed. Are you willing to put your life on razor's edge to help your people win their freedom?",

" Sir,...the Kaldwin rule destroyed our home, burned our culture and imprisoned our spirits. By the void, I hope they all burn for their actions.", spat the captain.

" Good. Now, if you would please tell the soldiers get in formation and make sure the artillery is to be fixed on this hill.",

" Yes, sir!"

...

**( By the way, soldiers in this story will fight like the real soldiers who fought in the 18th and 19th century. So that means that when it comes to a battle between soldiers, they will have muskets and will fight in a line infantry formation! They WILL not have with spears and shields! But their will be Calvary charges and sword fighting. **

The general and the captain stood upon the hill. They could hear the emergency sirens being activated across the city as nationalists soldiers advance.

" Sir, we stand ready on your orders to bombard the city!", said the artillery officers

The general looked back at the city. He could see the loyalist militia guard retreat as the nationalists fired their whalelock rifles.

" Captain, I give you in command of the soldiers. I need to continue planning our tactics for the war.",

As the general returned to his tent, the captain looked over towards the artillery guns.

" Sir, on your command!", said the artillery officer.

Walker looked over the city and saw his soldiers unleash a mass charge on the retreating soldiers. The gunfire was ringing out in the distance as three battleships fired upon the rebel soldiers. Black smoke came from the city as buildings were hit by on-coming gun shells. Civilians were screaming as they were trapped in the crossfire. They tried to find shelter from the fighting. Some found shelter but, there were others who weren't so lucky.

The sky was dark and cloudy as the battle continued.

" Sir, orders.",

Walker said just one word to the artillery officers.

"FIRE!",

The guns fire their shells upon the city. Consuming the majority of the city in flames.

The captain heard the victory chants of the nationalists as they march towards the governor's residence.

The governor was pleading for them to stop this madness, over the city's loud speakers. He continued to beg for mercy but, it was too late.

Walker let out a quick laugh, over hearing the his cry for mercy.

" May the heavens, bless you, Governor Malik.", Walker said under his breath.

* * *

Yes, I know it was short. I'm sorry for this. It's just that school is almost here and school always come first.


	4. Chapter 2: War to end all wars

**The Month of Earth, Monday the 1st, 1800**

**Dunwall,Gristol**

**Parliamentary Building**

**1:00 PM**

" By the void, I've always prayed, in my past 20 years of being an adviser, that this day would never come.", exclaimed Adviser Daniel.

" Well, we just have to accept the facts. War has once again reveled its ugly head.", Adviser Calvin said.

" I mean honestly. The warnings have been their for years now!"

Just 45 minutes ago, news of a isle-wide revolution in Morley, had finally reach the shores of the empire. All over the country, people were shocked and confused about the subject. Responses from the public were greatly mixed. Some had high spirits and embraced the idea of jingoism. They believed that the empire's might and power would achieve a quick and pleasing victory. Others who were veterans of The Unification War, took to the streets to protest. They've been to Tyvia. Some of them are still haunted by their memories fighting there. They knew how war was and now..all they wish to do, was to prevent an entire extinction of a generation.

" Advisers Catherine and Arthur. When is the emperor going to arrive?", asked daniel." He has the public and parliament curious about his decision! If I have to find him myself, I'll..",

" NO!", yelled arthur. " He'll be here. He told us exactly to meet here in the situation room!",

" 150 miles away across the ocean! Lays an isle consumed by the flames of madness, all being controlled by a tyrant! This is war,arthur. WAR!"

The advisers were waiting in the situation room for the emperor to arrive. They continued bickering for the past three minutes, until they heard the double doors open. The door revealed two city watch officers, who took positions beside the door's sides.

" Advisers..presenting the emperor!", one officer said.

The advisers stood quickly out of their chairs, fixing their hair and brushing themselves off, looking at the spirit-broken emperor.

There stood Emperor Kaldwin. He had a blank look on his face. some could tell he didn't take the news so calm-like. They all could sense fear and anger within him. Once again, the emperor was the leader of a crippling nation at war.

The room was silent, until Adviser Catherine said " Greetings, sir."

The emperor looked over to her and flashed her a light smile. The others soon took their seats in unison as the emperor took his seat.

" Well,..advisers. Would you please brief me on the situation and how we plan to deal with it."

" Of course, sir.", said daniel.

Daniel soon flicked the light switch off, consuming the whole room in darkness.

" Calvin, could you please activate the projector?", asked daniel.

" Yes."

Calvin walked over towards the end of the table and cranked the projector's key to start up the fragile piece of machinery.

The projector wined and made mechanical noises until it shot a wide beam of light at the facing wall.

" you have the cards?", asked calvin.

" Yes.", said daniel while putting the cards in the projector slots.

" You press this button on the projector to change slides.", said daniel.

" Daniel, even the child of a hagfish knows how to work a projector.

Daniel smirked at his response. He soon pulled down the projector screen, Reveling the blurry image to be a map of Morley.

" As you can see, sir.", Daniel started. " Our intelligence states that the rebels are fortifying captured towns and have a massive defending force in the capital."

" Daniel, I don't need to hear this now! You can save that towards the end but, now all I want to know is who these people are and how did they conquered an entire isle, leaving our soldier's corpses in their wake!?", exclaimed the emperor.

" Well, sir..we don't have much but this is what our intelligence has so far."

Daniel gave calvin a look of approval, signaling him to the next slide.

The next slide revealed a decorated military man in his late-40's early 50's. His uniform had the dark color of green, which was the national color of the Morlian military. He had black hair, brown eyes and a sinister look on his face.

" We looked back towards the facts and thanks to the Morlian Military records, We were able to identify the leader of this rebellion."

The emperor had a stunned look upon his face, for he could tell who he was.

" Yes, this man is Cornelius Drakker.", explained daniel. " Former General of the Morlian Armed forces, now turned revolutionist leader."

" Survivors from the isle, told officials that they heard some of the rebel forces talking about a man who was their commander."

" The rebels said his name, but we weren't sure though, until they started talking in detail about him."

" That ignoble wretch.", spat the emperor.

" Yes, indeed. Drakker is a very aggressive character. He does take in failure with a positive reaction. He is a brutal, sinister man with the ambitious thought of " liberating the Morlian country". He would do anything to achieve that dream and would kill anyone would stand in his way.

The emperor shook his head in disappointment after daniel finished.

" Next one, calvin."

" No.", said the emperor.

" Um, I'm sorry sir but, we need to show you more before you stand in front of Parliament with your decision."

" NO, daniel!", the emperor yelled." This man...this coward has the nerve to kill our soldiers, murder a respectable and brave governor, and enslave an entire isle under his authoritarian rule! This bastard needs to feel a cold blade against his throat has he remembers the acts he has committed. He declares himself "the savior of the Morlian people" but, the only thing he has done, is establishing a radical dictatorship.

Daniel and the other advisers remained silent as the emperor spoke with tears forming in his eyes.

" Don't worry, sir.", said arthur " We're standing with you and I think we should all agree that you should refuse recognizing the new Morlian government and instead, purpose a declaration of war against Morley."

" You're right. My friends,...let's express our voice to the others, shall we?", said the emperor.

The advisers and the emperor left the room passing the guarding officers.

They were heading towards the parliament's chamber which was a large dome with the shade of white and blue as the internal colors. The chamber was directly in the center of the building. It was here were the major parties of the empire came together to discuss new laws and decide on certain subjects. There was only three parties with seats in the chamber: The Civil Party, The Union party and The National Classes Party.

The Civil Party was the current ruling party. They would always put their resources towards the people before giving it towards the empire's élite. They would handle situations with peaceful solutions but, if it was threatening, they would be quick to act. The Union Party was a patriotic group who thought of putting the nation's interests first and to do anything to make sure that the country prosper in glory and riches. The National Classes Party was a new group in Parliament. They believed if there was more order and control in the country which, also included the upper class having more power with their businesses, would be beneficial to all. They always blamed the poor classes of the empire for its problems. They were a shady group of politicians who had a fondness for the color red. Their logo was an eagle on a red banner.

The emperor and his advisers were in the hallway that lead towards the tall podium that faced the entire room.

Emperor Kaldwin was nervous. He was about to announce his decision of retaliation not only to parliament but, to his citizens who suffered enough last year. He knew that war would cause a lot of problems but, with the economy dropping and the majority of the population in poverty. This would be a "war to end all wars".

They soon reached the double doors. The emperor could hear all the commotion outside the door. The room was in a frenzy. The parties were yelling their opinions to other members in the room. They were just scared. All of them were scared.

" Sir, are you ready?", asked daniel.

" Yes, daniel."

" Don't worry, sir.", said daniel. " We're with you. You're never alone."

" Daniel, I'm not worried about me. I'm worried about the sons of mothers who will never make it back."

The emperor opened the double doors, walking into the chamber. The room was instantly silent. All the members of parliament were staring at the emperor. Some gave a warm smile and a nod, others bowed in respect.

He marched up the last few steps until he was at the podium. He looked upon the faces of parliament.

"Welcome, members of parliament. If you would please take you're seats, we will begin."

After they took their seats, The emperor began his speech.

" Members of parliament, we are gathered here today to discuss an important matter. The so-called "Kingdom of Morley" in their arrogance has enslaved an entire people in their iron grip. They slaughter their own people in the streets. They killed a friendly and respectful man and they hope to take the fight to our own lands but, they **will** be denied. The enemy sees us as cowards but, we will show them we won't go quietly into the darkness. From the sea to the shores to the streets of Caulkenny, we will never surrender.

The party members and the advisers looked up in amazement at emperor's new-found confidence.

" General Drakker and his associates are warmongers. They may have strength in numbers but, when it comes to trust and devotion they are weak. Our ancestors fought many foes in the past. Drakker is no different. By the heavens, this will be a difficult moment. There will sacrifices but, there's no such thing as quick and bloodless war. And so, I stand before you today on behalf of the people of this nation, to ask for a declaration of war against the rebel government."

By this time, the entire room was applauding towards the emperor. They knew that this would be a deadly conflict but, everyone was ready to put aside their differences and stand together with the emperor at this most difficult time.

...

Adviser Daniel took each member's votes. Only now, this will be the moment when parliament either joins the emperor or refuse his offering.

" Members of parliament, out of a total of 400 seats. 371 seats has decided... to accept the emperor's declaration of war against Morley!"

At this moment the majority members cheered in joy. Some started singing patriotic songs and hugged each other. The ones how refused just stared into space and shook their head in disappointment.

The supporters weren't cheering about the possible glory of this war. They were cheering about doing the right thing, defeating an evil tyrant and protecting the people of the country.

" Sir, congratulations. Not only your decision passed but, you manage to unify a broken parliament!", Daniel said sounding excited. " What should we do now?"

" Now, I'm going to tell my daughter what happened. What I want you to do, daniel, is to tell the military to mobilize and begin building recruitment offices."

" Yes, sir!"

" And daniel." The emperor included.

" Sir?"

" You were always a good friend."

" Thank you, Empero-.", Daniel paused. " Thank you, william."

They both shook hands and went their separate ways.

...

* * *

I promise the next chapter will go back to corvo's story.


End file.
